


Snow Day

by UndertaleThingem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Gift Art, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/pseuds/UndertaleThingem
Summary: Gift art for a secret santa request, set in the Unexpected Guests AU--the skelebros, their friends, and their blasters getting into a snowball fight--but it's really more of a battle royale...
Relationships: Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), just. all of the friendships
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Papchat Secret Santa 2020





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_of_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/gifts).



I think the takeaway here is that gaster blasters are too OP for snowball fights. Happy holidays everyone -u-

**Author's Note:**

> My Papchat SS gift for Quill! I actually had a hard time figuring out what I wanted to do with their request--but once I had a chance to think about what a snowball fight between the bros, their friends, and their blasters would look like and what kind of chaos might ensue, it all came together. I had a lot of fun drawing the mess each character had gotten into--or the mess they were about to cause--and I hope Quill likes it just as much ^^


End file.
